Love vs Death
by Narutothedevil.dnd
Summary: In a battle between Love versus Death, who will win? Will Love emerge as victorious or will Death be all over it. NaruHina/HinaNaru one shot. A little bit of miracle. A gift on Hinata's Birthday.


Hey guys I'm back with next fic. _So read it and give it a try and your opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed, praises and reviews are mostly welcome._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form that honour goes to Kishimoto. If somehow I owned** ** _Naruto™_** **then I would have made manga and videos of my favourite fan fictions (And of course I would have paid the author). What I do own is this fic, my OC's and some jutsu.**

 **Literature is not a cup for my tea so you will find if not many but few grammatical errors bear it please. And I am Indian so I may use both US and/or UK English.**

This is as a gift for 27th, December Hinata's birthday, plus two more reason which are stated at the AN which at the end of this fic.

 _ **Love vs. Death**_

Konoha no Sato (Leaf Village) was one the prosperous Kingdom in the elemental nation, currently ruled by the King Hyuuga Hiashi. The king was very much loved by his loyal subjects. He was a righteous king who did everything he could, thus resulting in a peaceful and happy Kingdom.

But he lacked something; an heir to his throne. It has been many years since he married Queen Hyuuga Aiko; they were unable to conceive a child that would lead his Kingdom.

They tried everything; consulting top doctors, conducting rituals for their Gods, giving donation to the Monks and needy people of their Kingdom, hoping their blessing would remove any ill omen on them.

Their prayers were heard as Goddess of Sun Amaterasu, visited them in dream and blessed them that they will have a child soon and true to Her words Queen Aiko gave birth to a baby girl. The girl inherited her father's pearl lavender eyes; from mother she got her blue-indigo hair and round face.

In honour of the Sun Goddess they named the child Hinata (Sunny place). As the time went by the Princess began to grow, as a small kid Princess Hinata was a very shy girl. She was a humble and soft spoken. Even though she was spoiled rotten by her parents she did not become a snobby or demanding kid.

Then came the next phase of her life, Puberty. Like every teen she was hit by it. Her body began to change and she became a very beautiful girl. She was so beautiful and pure; she intimidated all the men in the vicinity. When she reached the age of marriage, no man asked for her hand as they thought she was too out of league, so her father told her to find a husband on her own.

Hinata with the permission of her father left the palace with her friend Tenten to find a husband. They travelled a great distance but she never found a husband she was looking for.

Currently they were traveling through a forest "Mou, how long will it take to find a proper husband for you Hinata-sama." Whined the bun haired friend/sister/body-guard

"Patience Ten-Chan, Patience. Even a bamboo takes nearly 2-3 years to start growing, but when it grows, it grows at an incredible rate. Similarly I will find the correct man who will become my life partner and I have told you many times, just call me Hinata. We are not in Konoha anymore." Said Hinata

Tenten huffed at this "Easy for you to say. Only God knows how many Ninja your dad has send to protect you from the shadows. If any one of them heard me speaking with disrespect, they will cut my tongue out."

"Ano, you don't have to worry about that. I have asked father not to send them after me. So treat me like your friend/sister." She said

Tenten sighed in defeat "Okay, Hinata-chan. Do you mind if I take a break. I need to pee."

"Alright go ahead."

"When I am gone don't go anywhere till I come. You need to be protected 24/7, your Highness." She said with a mock seriousness

Hinata pouted adorably and spoke "Mou I can protect myself."

"Yes, you can." Came the sarcastic reply

As Tenten went to take care of her business, Hinata decided not to heed her advice, as she began to wander. As a curios person she was she was looking here and there. 'Krrch' Hinata stepped on something

She looked down and saw a pair angry eyes looking at her with rage. Those eyes belonged to a warthog and from the looks of it was not happy. With a primal roar and intent to tear her with his sharp tusks he ran at her

"Kyaaaaaaa." Hinata cried and began to run for her dear life as the animal chased her, she was running in the opposite direction where Tenten went

A man was resting on the high branches of tree. He was taking a nap, and luckily he heard a girlish scream and from the sound of it, the source of the sound was coming towards his direction. Opening his one eye he saw one of the most comedic scene of his life. A girl, a high society girl (He deduced it from her dress) was running with a wild animal on her ass.

He took out his axe and waited for the girl to pass beneath his branch, and when she did he jumped down hoisting his axe and with perfect timing he brought the weapon/tool down.

'Thud' Hinata heard a noise from behind her. She saw the animal was down with an axe sticking out of its head. Following the handle of the tool she saw a handsome man. His eyes were the colour of blue, not just any blue the deepest blue. His hair was golden blond, which were messy due to sweat and grim. He was wearing a black pant and was shirtless. If she was correct this man was hard worker, his body was shouting out loud about that.

She blushed when she saw him waving his hand in front of his face as she got lost in lala land. "Are you okay miss?" asked the mysterious boy

"Oh… Um…. I-I am Okay. Thank you." She mentally cursed herself for her stuttering

"Good to hear that." He said as he pulled his axe out of the carcase

"Hinata-Chan." Came the voice of her friend as she was sprinting towards her "How reckless of you didn't I told you not to go from there but like a child you took. Hiashi-sama will take my head if her finds out." And she began to lecture her

Naruto laughed as he saw the bun haired girl yelling at blue haired one animatedly and blue haired girl was poking her finger together in a very cute way. His laughing attracted Tenten's attention towards him.

"Who the hell are you." Shouted Tenten

Naruto scowled at the rude girl "If you want introduction, ladies first."

A tick mark appeared on her head think it as a sexist remark "I am Tenten, and this Princess of Konoha Hyuuga Hinata. Now be good commoner and bow in front of her and show her your respect."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, my respect if not free you have earn it. So buzz of from this jungle before you get eaten by an animal." He said as he walked of them

"Ano, Naruto-san would you be kind enough and tell us if we can find a place to stay." Hinata spoke politely in diplomatic voice

"Yeah I know a place, follow me."

They followed Naruto as he showed them some Inns where they could stay. Hinata for some reason felt a pull towards him. She began to meet Naruto everyday as she tried to spend some time with him. Hinata began to develop feeling for him.

She liked his kind and positive nature. She like that he didn't care if she was a princess. He treated her like a normal man would treat a normal woman. He was no crap taker. He was a confident young man taking care of his disabled parents.

After sometime they fell in love with each other and Hinata decided that Naruto was the husband she was looking for. She decided to tell her parents about this and sent a letter about it. In a couple of day they would head towards Konoha to meet Hinata's parents.

 _ **Konoha**_

King Hiashi was sitting in his chamber, on his ninja was also present there. "So tell me about this man my child has chosen as her life partner." He asked with authority

"My lord the young man's name is Uzumaki Naruto, he is wood cutter. His mother name is Uzumaki Kushina and father name is Uzumaki Minato."

At this Hiashi's eye widened in shock "You mean to tell me that he is the son of the Queen of Uzushio."

"Yes My lord. Do you know them?" he asked

"Personally no. I have heard about them. Last I heard Uzu was destroyed and Queen and King were exiled with the prince. The people who attacked Uzu crippled the Queen and King by taking their vision."

"I think Hime-sama made the right choice, he has royal blood of Uzumaki."

 _ **Line Break**_

 **"She made the wrong choice."** Spoke the Great Toad Sage Gamamaru

"What do you mean by that oh Great Sage?" Asked Hiashi

" **He is perfect for her in all way but I have seen future, Naruto shall die after one year from this day.** "

"Can't do something about it."

" **No we can't, but everything is in Hinata's hand now.** "

Hiashi talked about this prophesy with his daughter but she won't budge, she only said one thing. "Father I never demanded anything to you, but now I shall. My demand is I will marry Naruto. He is love of my life. If he dies in the future there will no one to take care of his parent. It will be my duty as his lover to look after them. Hanabi can rule Konoha."

Hiashi caved in Naruto and Hinata were happily married. While Naruto was working in the forest Hinata took care of his parents. It has been one year and it was the prophesized day when Naruto would die.

On that day she accompanied Naruto on his work in forest. Naruto started his daily work of cutting tree. After a couple of hour Naruto was feeling weak. He places his hand on his head. "Are you ok Naruto-kun." Asked Hinata

"No Hinata-Chan, I am having a head ache and I am feeling weak." He said to his wife.

"Come here, take some rest." She said as sat down on the ground, Naruto sat down beside her and placed his head on her lap. His breathing became erratic as he clutched his chest.

Hinata knew it was time; her Naruto-kun was going to die. She began to move her hand through his hair, rubbing his scalp to sooth his pain. "I love you Naruto-kun." She said as tears began to flow from her eyes

"I …. Love….. You…..to…Hinata-Chan," he took some breath "Please…. Give… support… to… parents" he said as his soul left his body

Hinata place her hand in meditation stance as she began to concentrate. She was not going to lose her love to death. Her soul began to come out of her body. This was a secret technique used by the Yamanaka clan of her Konoha.

Her soul opened her eyes and saw the soul of Naruto in front of her. He was standing there with blank face. "Naruto-kun" she called but no reply or response came from him.

Suddenly the air around them became chilly as if they were standing in the Land of Snow. Heavy pressure began to form as Hinata saw a large figure materializing in front of her. A huge 9 feet tall figure appeared in front of her. He was wearing a huge robe; this figure had long white hair. This was the Shinigami, the God of Death. The Death God had ceremonial beads in one hand and a blade in another.

Shinigami narrowed his eyes as He saw two souls instead of one. It was his personal duty to bring back this particular soul in afterlife. " _ **Step aside woman, let me reap his soul. His time is done.**_ " Spoke the God in raspy and Demonic voice to scare Hinata away

Hinata began to sweat in his presence as she felt incredible energy coming out of Him. "Oh all might God of Death Shinigami-sama please spare the life of my Husband. He is my love."

" _ **That can't be done. It is law of the Nature, the one who takes birth must die. Everything dies.**_ " He said

"I agree with you, but I think his time is not up. He is Prince of Uzu. He has duties towards his people."

" _ **Hahahaha his people are death. He can meet them in the afterlife.**_ "

Hinata began to think harder, trying to come with solutions to save Naruto's life. "They may be dead but they did not get justice. They should get justice against those who murdered them. You are the King of Justice, no one knows the importance of Justice more than you." She pleaded

Well she was true, Shinigami was also known as the King of Justice because in his eyes everyone was equal. It doesn't matter if you are king or slave, man or woman, believer or atheist. He judges every soul; his law was same for everyone. If you are sinner, and did evil deeds you go to hell, if you are good and did good thinks you go to heaven.

" _ **Flattery won't get you anywhere. I got to say I am impressed by you. Taking such high risk and talking to me like this. but**_ " He swung his bead necklace which converted into a rope and caught Naruto in it. " _ **I am taking his soul and grant you one wish for you bravery. Anything but his soul back.**_ " He said

"I want Kushina and Minato to have their vision back." She said

" _ **Granted.**_ " He said

Death God moved and He dragged Naruto's soul with Him. Hinata followed him. The God looked back and saw her " _ **Woman I granted your wish, why are you still following us.**_ "

"I have no doubt about that. Even though they may get their eyes back, they are weak and fragile. They were royalty once. They need someone to take care of." She argued

" _ **You can take care of them.**_ " He said

"Yes I can, but in the sorrow of my husband demise I think I will not last much longer. Who will look after them when I will pass on." She pleaded again

" _ **Okay one more wish, same condition.**_ " He said

"Please restore the Kingdom of Uzushio." She asked

" _ **Okay done. The Kingdom is restored, but the dead people are not back. The Queen and King will require new subjects.**_ "

Shinigami moved once again, but Hinata still followed her. God of Death sensed her again " _ **What do you want now?**_ " He yelled loudly

"Eep." Came the frightened shriek of Hinata "Even if their Kingdom is back, they will need heir as the future Prince or Princess. But they are old they cannot give birth at that age."

" _ **So you want me to bring back their youth.**_ " He asked

"No, even if they become young, I think they will be devastated when they hear the news of Naruto-kun's death and will never try to bring new child in this world."

" _ **What do you want them. I am giving you this third and final wish.**_ "

'This is my chance.' Hinata thought, she kept her poker face and spoke "I want to mother of lots of Uzumaki-Namikaze children." She said

Frustrated with this soul and without thinking Death God said " _ **Okay done, wish granted.**_ " He began to walk again

Hinata followed his again; this Shinigami was pissed beyond a limit. He turned back " _ **I gave you three wishes, now go away or I will seal your soul in my belly forever.**_ " He was really pissed, like end of the world right now pissed

Hinata although very frightened was blushing and poking her finger "Ano Shinigami-sama didn't your Father or Teacher told you about birds and bees. If I have to get pregnant with Uzumaki children, I will need my husband for that. As you said he was the last male Uzumaki alive. So he needs to be the father. So to complete the wish correctly you need to spare his life."

"….." A huge sweat-drop formed on His head, this woman tricked him, and this damn vixen tricked him into sparing her husband " _ **I can revive other Uzumaki for this.**_ " He said

"Yes you can, but I asked for Uzumaki-Namikaze children and only Naruto is an Uzumaki and well as Namikaze. So he is the only candidate for this and it will be cold day in hell if some other man touched me in that way." She unleashed her KI

Even though it was puny for Him he was once again impressed. Then he unleashed His KI, hurricanes began to form around them. Hinata and Naruto fell down on their knees. " _ **You woman How dare you trick me?**_ " and suddenly everything stopped " _ **Hahahahahahaha I am very impressed by what you did. You truly love him, don't you?**_ " as the Death God began to laugh " _ **Go back he is yours and keep loving him till the end of your time.**_ "

After few hours Hinata and Naruto woke up. Hinata remembered everything but for Naruto it was like he woke up from deep sleep. With his parents vision and Kingdom back Naruto and Hinata began to live happily ever after.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **An:-**_ I started writing this fic on 23/12/2015 but on 24th I received a news, my father called me and told me that we lost my Grandmother. She left us when the family was having Lunch, so yeah it was like her last supper. She died with her family around her. And not too long ago I read that one of my favourite fanfic Author 'Freedom Guard' also passed away. The only thing that is giving me strength in such dark time is: In Bhagvat Gita Lord Krishna says "A Soul is immortal, _it_ is indestructible. It is the body that is fragile. Like human change clothes a soul changes body. You may not know your previous birth or next one but I know everything about it."

So I dedicate this fic to my loving Grandmother and 'Freedom Guard'. Rest in Peace both of you. Me and your children will miss you Grandma. We will miss you 'Freedom Guard'.

Please don't take pity on me, instead of that just hold your loved ones and tell them how much you love them. Even its bad time for us we hope you all have good holidays.

Happy Dattatraya Jayanti(Hindu), Happy Eid-E-Milad(Muslim), Merry Christmas(Christian) and Happy Hannukah(Jews). Yep Amar, Akbar, Anthony and Aharon are back in action. Happy Holiday to everyone.


End file.
